


One Man

by Earthsbestdefender



Series: Ice World [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, New SHIELD, Post Avengers Infinity War, Some Fluff, Some lovely Pepperony fluff, Some pain, Tony is 40 years old, Wakanda, pregnant Pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Tony is still on Titan. Thanos spared him, but will he survive the trip home? Will he find the strength to get up and fight? Or has he given up?





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This happens very shortly after Avengers Infinity War. It will probably come in short snippets with small gapps of time skipped in between each chapter. Chapters will probably not be very long. This first one is very short. This will probably morph into an Avengers 4 theory fan fiction. I honestly don't know where I am taking this story, I am just running with it. Enjoy!

Tony sat silently on a pile of rumble, his face buried in his dust and blood covered hands, tears streaming down his face. Questions surged through his panicked mind: What had happened? Where had everyone gone? What could he have done differently? Had this happened everywhere? Was earth safe? Why did it have to be the kid? The number one question rattling in the back of Tony's mind was--- Why was HE still alive? Why was he the only who didn't die? Had Thanos let him live as some cruel torture to make him suffer?   
"He did it," Tony looked up at a horrified blue cyborg. She stood in awe and shock. He looked at her for a few seconds before burying his face back in his hands. His side stung, and he could feel blood still trying to work its way up his throat with every breath he took. He had stop the external bleeding, but he knew it really would not do much for him. Part of him didn't care. Part of him was ready...he was tired. Part of him just wanted all the pain to be over. Part of him was ready to die.


	2. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer can Tony make it?

Tony felt useless. He had tried helping Nebula fix the the Guardians’ ship, and he tried to help her move the rubble away, but he strained himself to much and accidentally reopened his wound. He shuddered, remembering falling down and clutching his side, blood filling his mouth as his side dripped blood slowly onto the ground. He had gotten it closed back fairly fast with the web fluid Peter had given him, for just in case emergencies like this one.   
Now he was sitting alone in the small shelter Nebula had made, wrapped a blanket that she had found aboard the Guardians’ ship, Nebula was off trying to get the ship back up and running. They had been there for the past three days. Tony shivered and hugged the blanket tighter around him, he wasn’t really sure if the shiver had been because it was cold, or because of blood loss. It was probably both. He had slowly been losing blood over the past three days, and was getting weaker and weaker everyday; part of that was blood loss, and part of it was that they had very little food and water, and were rationing it.  
Tony leaned his head against the doorway of the hut, and watched Nebula work from a distance. He wanted nothing more then to get up and help, but he couldn’t; he could barely find it in himself to stay sitting up.   
“Hey, you should be inside staying warm,” Nebula said as she approached the shelter. She helped Tony back inside where he sat on a cot she had pulled out of the ship, “The ship is almost ready to go.”  
Tony nodded his head a little. He felt kind of bad, he really hadn’t said much at all to her over the past three days, but it hurt to breath, let alone talk. He hoped she understood, she didn’t seem like the kind of person who talk much anyway. He had noticed something interesting though; never once had she asked him how he was, probably because she knew the answer. He also had a feeling that she knew, just as much as he did, that his strength was failing quickly, and that he was most likely going to die before they made it to Earth.  
“You can’t die, you know,” She spoke almost as if she had read his mind.  
“I’ll try my best not to,” He replied and smiled wryly.  
“I’ve always been alone, and the only people I care about are dead. Having to be here keeping you alive, is the only thing keeping me going… the only reason I haven’t…” She trailed off, Tony knew what she meant by this, and it scared him a little. He was a little curious about this blue person's history.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what? It was Thanos not you.”  
Tony shrugged, “Sorry you don’t have anyone.”  
“Oh.”   
Tony sighed and immediately started coughing, a little blood came up and ran out of the corner of his mouth. Nebula reached forward and placed a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“You just have to make until tomorrow. I have a just a few tweeks and the ship will be good to go,” Nebula said quietly and helped Tony lay down. She pulled a blanket over him, “You’ll survive Stark.”  
He wasn’t so sure about that, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to survive. What would going home bring? Surely more heartbreak. Were Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey okay? Tony thought about these things as he lay quietly with his head propped up on Nebula’s leg.  
“Stark, your bleeding again,” Nebula said with a touch of concern. Tony lifted his head a little to look. Sure enough fresh blood was soaking through his hoodie. He lay his head back on Nebula’s leg, his vision getting blurry. He closed his eyes. He didn’t even care anymore.  
“Come on Stark, wake up,” Nebula said frustrated, “Damn it.”  
She lifted his head off her lap, Tony was too tired to open his eyes. She got up, turned him on his side, and left the hut. Tony moved his hand to his side. Hot sticky blood covered his hand; He was bleeding more than he thought. He knew he should get up and try to stop the bleeding again, but he just could not make himself open his eyes.   
He was done.


	3. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is from Rhodey's POV.

Tony could feel the ship jolt and shake as they hit the atmosphere. He opened his eyes a little, everything blurry; he closed them again. Nebula had gotten the ship done shortly after he had passed out. He vaguely remembered being carried onto the ship, but after that everything was fuzzy. Nebula had tried stopping the bleeding in his side with a towel,but for some reason or another it wasn't stopping. The bleeding had been getting worse since they left. Tony choked, it was getting close impossible to breath through the blood filling his throat. Blood dripped in between his fingers as he held the towel against the hole in his side, he could feel blood dripping down his back. He was so close. Almost home. He just wanted to be safe again. His head was pounding, and he had a horrible ringing in his ears. The ship shook and jolted again. He wasn't entirely sure that they wouldn't explode on reentry into the atmosphere, the thought really didn't worry him much though. He was probably going to bleed out in a few minutes, so did it really matter if he got exploded?  
"Hang in there Stark," Nebula shouted over the rattling of the ship. He tried to reply, but he couldn't form words through the blood flooding his throat.

 

Rhodey landed next to Steve just outside the Wakandan barrier. They stood in silence as a winged ship descended through the atmosphere.  
"Let's hope they aren't here for a fight," Steve said quietly.  
"In that ship? Look at it. Who ever they are, they will be lucky if they don't explode," Rhodey pointed out. The ship sailed over them, and arked down behind a hill, black smoke pouring from its engines.  
"Let's go," Steve said and ran toward where it had gone down. The ship hand somewhat landed well, but there were fires pouring out of it engines. Steve and Rhodey were about to go and try to open the door, but it crashed open before they could move. Smoke billowed out. Rhodey squinted hard try to see who was coming out. He desperately hoped that maybe it was Tony, but after everything, he knew that was a foolish hope. Wait were they? A figure shown through the smoke, they appeared to be carrying someone else. Could it be? Tony and Peter? They emerged from the smoke and Rhodey's stomach dropped. A blue alien was carrying someone off the ship. His stomach dropped farther, he recognized the dark gray camo hoodie on the limp form in her arms. He recognised that dark tufty auburn hair. Who ever this blue alien was she had brought Tony back. Rhodey rushed toward her. As he got closer he saw the blood dripping from his friend, and the lost expression on the blue alien's face.  
"Tony!" Rhodey met the alien, Steve lingered behind a little. He looked down in horror at his friend, pale, limp, and blood soaked, flopped limply in the alien's arms. Rhodey walked with the alien until they were a safe distance from the ship. There she lay Tony down in the grass. "I need to get him to Shuri's lab. She can save him!" Rhodey said desperately getting out of his suit and kneeling next to Tony. There was a blood soaked towel flopped uselessly over Tony's abdomen, his blood stained hand holding it loosely in place. There was a trickle of blood running from his mouth. Rhodey wanted to through up.  
"Go, he doesn't have a lot of time," The alien said quickly. Rhodey got back in his suit, gently lifted Tony, and headed back to the city, leaving Steve standing alone with the alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the editing is bad. I did my best.


	4. Still breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pulled through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts makes her debut, and also gets part of the chapter from her POV

Beep... Beep...Beep... Tony slowly opened his eyes and stared up a white sealing, a heart monitor beeped steadily next to his head. He exhaled, and for the first time in four days it didn't hurt, no blood filled his mouth, just air. Cool gentle light was seeping into the room through a small window. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was passing out while they were descending through the atmosphere. Tony lifted his head and looked around trying to see if Pepper was anywhere to be seen. The room was empty. He lay his back down, she must have died, everyone he loved must be dead. Greef and rage washed over Tony like a massive dark wave; a tear rolled down his cheek.   
"Tony?" Tony sat up as the door opened and Rhodey walked in the room, " Oh, lay back down! you'll rip your stitches!"  
At least he was okay.  
"Where...?"   
"Your safe, your in Wakanda," Then Rhodey took notice of the tears running down Tony's cheeks, "Are you okay?"  
"I couldn't save them... The kid..." Tony breathed hopelessly, " I couldn't save him."  
Rhodey didn't say anything, he just placed his hand gently on Tony's shoulder, but said nothing.  
"I could have done more! I could have gotten back up and... I should have tried harder..."  
"Tony, the Wakandan doctors said that you being alive doesn't make sense. They said your injury should have killed you. You couldn't have fought more. This isn't your fault."  
"I should have died! I should have died for them!" Tony whimpered and buried his face in his hands, "Why did I have to survive!?"  
Rhodey looked at him in shock. Then he grabbed and pulled him into a hug.  
"Do not ever say that again!" Rhodey sounded angry.  
"I shouldn't be here..."  
"Hey don't say that! Hey we will fix this. Calm down!"  
Tony would have been embarrassed to have cried in front of literally anyone else, but he and Rhodey were so close he didn't bother trying to stop himself.   
"Is Pepper... did she..." Tony could barely talk, and somehow could not force the entire question out.  
"No, Pepper is okay... Shes fine. She's safe. She is on her way here right now."  
Almost as if being summoned she burst into the room. Rhodey moved aside to let Pepper by. She leapt into Tony's arms sobbing. He hugged her close. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Rhodey slip out of the room. Neither Pepper nor Tony spoke, they just sat embracing each other in silence or a long time. Pepper cried quietly holding him close; he could feel her shaking in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.  
"Do not ever leave me again!" Pepper finally spoke, she sound angry, scared, loving, worried, stressed, and relieved all at the same time. Tony didn't answer her, he just kissed the top of her head, "You scare the shit out of me! I thought i was going to have to..."  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm here, I'm okay," His voice came out shaky and unsure.  
"Are you?" She looked into his eyes, and slid her hand softly down from his shoulder to his side. He flinched. For the first time since he had woken up he noticed he didn't have on a shirt, and that his side was wrapped neatly in a soft bandage, a little red soaking through the white.  
"No, I don't suppose I am."  
"What happened?" Pepper put her hand on his cheek lovingly; he ducked his head and looked away from her.  
"Hey, Tony?" She asked lifting his chin and holding him at eye level, he could feel the tears slipping down his face, "What happened?"  
"I couldn't save them..." He leaned forward and buried his head in her chest; she gently stroked his hair, and held him close to her, "They all just drifted away... I couldn't help them... The kid...."

 

Pepper's stomach dropped.  
"...I couldn't save the kid. He gone, and I couldn't stop it!"  
Pepper racked her brain helplessly trying to figure out how to console her fiance. She found she didn't know what to say, so she just held him close to her.  
"Why couldn't Strange have just let me die?"  
Pepper's stomach dropped again. What had happened on that planet?  
"Do not ever let me hear you say that again!" Pepper lifted his chin and stared deep into his brown eyes. Her heart ached for him; she could see nothing but pain, regret, and utter loss in his deep brown eyes. She didn't know what happened on that planet, but if Stephen Strange had sacrificed half the universe to save her future husband then she was damn grateful. It was horrible, but she would have sacrifice the whole universe to get him home. He only shook his head and turned away from her. That did it. "Hey! Do not turn your head away from me!" Tony looked up at her in shock as she rose to her feet, anger finding its way into her voice, "I do not give a shit what happened on that planet. Hell, I don't even care what Dr.Strange sacrificed so that you could live!" Pepper was now waving her arms around franticly "None of that matters to me! the only thing that matters to me is that you are home! I do not ever want to hear you say that you wished you died! Do you understand me?!'  
Tony nodded his head submissively. Pepper was not done.  
"I am so sick of you deluded belief that everything is your fault, and that you have to carry the whole world on your shoulders! News flash genius you are just a man! You can not do everything! Nor should you have too! I am tired of you thinking the only way to fix things, and redeem yourself is for you to die! That is bullshit! Guess what wise ass, you don't need redeeming! you've have done that a thousand times over!"  
Tony looked taken aback, but he hadn't seen anything yet. Pepper had just gotten started.  
"It is not your job to die. It is not your job to take responsibility for every little tiny thing goes wrong, and guess what! Its your job to take responsibility for all of the big things either! It is your job to try your best, and know that sometimes shit happens and it's not your fault! It is your job try your best and your job to make sure you survive and come home to me! I am going to tell you this now and i am only going to say it once, I will not raise this child alone---"  
"What did you just say?!" Tony stood up shock, and disbelief written on his face, and Pepper realized what she had just said.


	5. A New Foundation in the Ruins of a Crumbling World

Blood rushed to Tony's head, as he stood up quickly in surprise; ignoring the burst of dizziness, he tossed a glare at the group of people who had gathered around the door, they immediately scattered. Then he turned his gaze to Pepper who was still in shock from her obviously accidental outburst.  
"Pepper, honey what did you just say?" He asked softly; all of his thoughts of self loathing, and all of his worries and sadness evaporated away.  
"I wasn't going to tell you like this," Pepper said meekly.  
"Am I going to be a father?" Tony asked trying to keep the overwhelming joy from exploding out.   
"Yes," Pepper smiled weakly through the tears flooding her eyes, "I was going to tell you at the dinner we had planned, but then..."  
Tony couldn't contain himself. He grabbed Pepper and hugged her close. His entire world had been torn down, but this child... It grounded him again. He was filled with a sense of purpose, a need to live. This was everything he had ever wanted.


	6. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is a foot.

Thanos towered over Tony. He knew how this ended, yet all the same he formed a sword out of nanotech. Maybe it would work this time. He moved as quickly as possible, but not fast enough; Thanos grabbed the sword mid air, snapped and before Tony could react he jammed it through Tony's middle. Tony gasped and his eyes shot open. Sweat was streaming down his face, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath he managed to get himself under control. Just a dream. He nudged Pepper who was asleep beside him, with his foot. She didn't respond. Good he hadn't woken her, she needed her rest; he slid out of bed and slipped quietly out of the room and down the hallway. He limped slowly down the stairs to his workshop; his side ached with every step he took. The physical therapists had said that he probably wouldn't make a full recovery, and that because of the internal damage he would probably always have a limp. The sword had messed up muscles on the entire left side of his body.  
"Friday open project 'New World Arc'" Tony instructed sitting down slowly in a swivel chair.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? May i suggest--"  
"No. Friday open the file," the AI complied. Multiple hologram files showed up; Tony scanned through all the various file names, "Open assets, and open schematics."  
"Sir may I ask, what your plans are here?"  
"Quiet Friday, I'm thinking," Tony's eye caught a familiar name, Phil Coulson, "Fury you son of a bitch, you told us he was dead," Tony mumbled angrily to himself.  
"Don't curse the dead sir," Friday scolded snarkishly.  
"Friday, do u have the current status on Coulson and his team?"  
"What are planning here? I can't find it in the files."  
"Friday? Can you please just do your job!" He was not in the mood for arguing with the AI.  
"Are you going to restart Shield?"  
"That is the plan, eventually yes."  
"Are you sure you can han---"  
"Friday. Enough! Status on those assets please."  
"Yes sir."  
Tony folded his arms and waited for the AI to give him an answer.  
"I could only acquire status on Agent Coulson."  
Tony scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"Are there other people on that list that are not on his team?"  
"Yes boss. About 13 other people. There are also a few more in the CIA"  
"Numbers Friday. How many are available?"  
"20."  
Sighing Tony spun his chair around. He had been hoping for a lot more people. Oh well, hopefully some of them had friends. He turned his attention to the schematics.  
"Pull the helicarrier plans."  
"Boss?"  
"If you don't stop questioning---"  
"Behind you."  
Tony spun his chair around, his eyes meeting Pepper's; she was standing in the doorway. The bump on her belly was starting to become more visible; angry Pepper was a force to be reckoned with, but angry and pregnant? Tony was afraid.  
"What is all this?" Her eyes darted around to all the different holograms that were projected in the air. Tony sat like a deer in headlights. Busted!  
“Um this is… I was going to tell you about this but i--” Tony trailed off, as Pepper gave him a sweltering glare.  
“Your restarting SHIELD aren’t you?” There was obvious annoyance in her tone. Tony nodded shyly, he hadn’t wanted her to know until he had pieced together a real plan; Pepper’s glare faded into concern, “You should have told me.”  
“I was going to I really was, I just wanted to get a solid plan started before I--”  
Pepper shushed him with her finger, and softly stroked his cheek.  
“Tony i'm worried about you,” She said quietly, “I know you come down here every night. I know you’ve been having night mares. Tony please stop trying to hide things from me. I know we decided to hold off on the wedding, but we are still a team. Let me help you. We can do this together.”  
This had not been the reaction he had expected.  
“Pep, I can’t let you. Its to dangerous.I can't lo--”  
“You're not going to lose me. Tony, if I were afraid of danger I would not be with you. You can’t do this alone. Stop pretending you can. Let’s do this together,” Pepper sounded stern now, and Tony realized he wasn’t going to talk her out of helping him.  
“Alright,” He wiped his eyes tieredly.  
“We’ll do all this in the morning," She gestured to all the holograms, "Come on let's go back to bed.”  
Tony really did not want to go back to bed; he was terrified of what he might dream if he closed his eyes, but he followed Pepper back up stairs.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper work toward a plan for Shield.

"Tony, realistically I think the helicarrier is going to be difficult to build," Pepper said scratching her chin as she went through a few papers.  
"What's the problem Pep?" Tony peared over her shoulder.  
"Well it's going to take a lot of resources, and be very expensive."  
"Okay, we got plenty of that."  
"No, no, No like this is going to be A LOT of money. Tony like more then you have in your personal bank account."  
"So we convert money from the company. Like we did for the tower."  
"The tower was different. That was something to benefit the company. The board is not going to approve this."  
"What if we have the company sponsor it, like make us official sponsors of shield?" Tony suggested, but Pepper shook her head.  
"Shield used to be a government thing if that were still the case your plan might work, but its not. It is now something that you are planning to run privately. That brings me to the legal issues"  
"I got it. We open a private security company under the same name, but its owned by STARK and run by me."  
"That could actually work," Pepper said thoughtfully, "We need to know how many people are going to be in on it, and then we will have to get a license, as well as approval from the board, but it seems plausible ."  
"So I should go ahead and pitch the idea to people?"  
"I think WE should pitch the idea, and arrange a meeting at the compound," Tony flinched a little at the contempt in her voice. He needed to remember that they were doing this together now, all the way.  
"Alright let's do it."  
"Who do we need?"  
"Nebula," Tony had talked to her a few times since they had gotten back to Earth. He had offered to let her stay with him and Pepper, but she had declined. Tony decided not to make her stay, but he had made her take money, and he even purchased a house for her in the Rocky Mountains. She had decided to stay there where it was quiet. They had talked on the phone a few times. She seemed content where she was, and he had had every intention of letting her stay there in peace, but now? Now it was all hands on deck, and they needed her.  
"You want to call in the old gang?" Tony knew Pepper knew what she was suggesting. Tony shifted uncomfortably; they hadn't really talked about things. Tony had gotten his ass out of Wakanda as soon as possible. Steve, Nat, and Bruce had stayed, Thor and Rocket had taken off to space to try to find the rest of the Asgardian people, and Rhodey had been called away to help stabilize the crumbling nation.   
In the two months since Tony had gotten home things actually seemed to be panning out.The majority of US leaders had survived, and had managed to gain at least a small measure of control of the country. All U.S. troops had been called back home from overseas to help stabilize, the FBI had decided to put all of it agent to work and help the normal street police. Rules were heading toward being pretty strict, but it was working to keep things in check.  
"I'll make some calls."  
"Oh, hold on," Pepper set the papers down, "I actually just had an idea, and I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner, but we could skip the whole convincincing the board thing if we get Shuri in on this. Wakanda has more than enough resources, and they are still functioning."  
Tony thought about this for few minutes; he had really liked Shuri, she had had spunk, and fire. She was on an intellect level that matched his and Bruce's together the three of them could easily put thing together and rebuild SHIELD.  
"I'll call and set up a meeting," Tony said and glanced at his watch, "Crap, I gotta be in Tennessee in like 2 hours."  
"What? Why?" Pepper asked following Tony over to where he stored his suits, "Where are you going?"  
"I am going to visit an old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please people leave feedback.


	8. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to Rosehill Tennessee.

'Crash' Harley set down the book he was reading and peaked out the window. Something or someone had knocked the garage door in. People were out of control here; he had chased away more robbers then he cared to count. He hated that people thought just because half the population had disappeared that it was suddenly okay to loot. There was almost zero law, probably because people in charge were mostly focusing on keeping bigger towns and cities under control. People weren't paying attention to the small towns like Rosehill. Things had gotten so bad here that the Sheriff had started taking volunteers over the age 16, anyone who could help try to control things. Harley had volunteered, and been accepted. Today was supposed to be his day off, but now he had to deal with whatever had just busted into his garage.  
"Jessie, stay inside. I'll be right back," Harley ordered his little sister to stay put. He opened up the gun volt, and smiled a little. Next to his 12 gauge shot gut, was the potato gun that Tony Stark had made for him. The potato gun mark II. He shook his head a little remembering the innocent days, and then grabbed the 12 gauge and head outside loading it as he went. He cocked the gun and released the safety as he neared the garage. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
"Hands--" He trailed off, and lowered the gun. Sitting on the old couch, next to red gold suit of armor was Tony Stark.

"Wow there kid, that is a lot bigger than a potato gun!" Tony said nodding his head toward the gun in Harley's arms. Harley had grown a lot since the last time he had seen him; he also looked like he had been to hell and back. Tony rose to his feet. The kid was taller than him now. Harley set the gun down, and before Tony could react he ran forward and hugged Tony so hard he knocked him back onto the couch. "Ahh! Careful there buddy!"  
"Sorry, are you okay?" Harley hopped back immediately at Tony's cry of pain.  
"I'm fine," He said holding his side a little. Harley cocked his head slightly and frowned.  
"Sorry, but your face is telling a completely different story. Me hugging you like that hurt something," Harley said, and Tony realized the kid had developed a bullshit reader. Lying wasn't going to work, "What happened in space?"  
Tony sighed; he hadn't wanted to have this conversation.  
"It was bad," Was all he said. Harley sat down on the next to him on the couch.  
"No shit."  
Tony chuckled a little. The kid had also developed a potty mouth.  
"What happened to your side?" Harley asked, and Tony noticed he was still holding onto it with one had; He immediately moved his hand.   
"Nothing."  
"Oh come on, I'm not nearly as gullible as i used to be!" Harley said shifting so he was staring Tony dead in the eyes. Tony rolled his eyes, and peeled the side of his shirt up. Harley raised his eyebrows, and inhaled.  
"You weren't kidding," Harley whispered and looked away, "How long is that going to take to heal?"  
"Well it's mostly healed, but the doctors don't know how well the muscles will heal," Tony replied, pulling his shirt back down. Harley nodded slowly deep in thought, "What about you? How are you?"   
"Well, it's just me and my little sister, and this whole town has gone to shit. Because it is so small the government isn't sending in support troops to keep things from going to hell, the sheriff asked for volunteers to help keep the peace. I volunteered; today was actually my day off."  
"What kind of stuff do they have you doing?" Guilt was starting to sink deeper in. He should have done more to stop Thanos. This wasn't fair.  
"Well I'm only 17, so I usually sit out during most of the dangerous stuff, but they still gave a fair amount of tactical training."  
"I'm sorry kid," Tony buried his face in his hands. Harley put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"You got nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault," Harley sounded very sure about this, "Plus I actually enjoy it. Last week we finally put together where this apocalypse cult was, and we got to go in and bust them. They had been stealing all kinds of crap, and also kidnapping people. We had a big shootout, which was both terrifying and enthralling."  
Tony sat bolt upright.  
"You were in a shootout?!"  
"Yeah, a few. I never killed anyone though. My job was to disarm them, because I'm such a good shot that I can just shoot the guns out of people's hands. So did you just come bust into my garage for old times sake? Or did you have something specific to do here?"  
Tony thought hard for a minute weighing all his options in his head.  
"How would you like a job?"  
"What kind of job?"  
"A job as a potential trainee at the new SHIELD that I am going to eventually set up."


	9. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much needed fluff

A warm hand touched Pepper's shoulder and she jolted awake with a jump.  
"Shhh, its just me," Tony's warm voice said as he slipped into bed next to her.  
"I thought you weren't getting home until this weekend," Pepper mumbled, Tony had been flying all over the world a lot lately getting together potential assets, Pepper had decided to stay home since her pregnancy was getting farther along.  
"I missed you, so I came home," He kissed her neck, and wrapped his arm around her. Pepper smiled; it had been a long time since he had been this affectionate. He rubbed her belly making small circles with his thumb, "Hows baby doing."  
"She missed you," Pepper mumbled, and then added, "I missed you."  
Pepper leaned her back a little and kissed Tony's cheek. He had his head tucked into the crook of her neck. Pepper nestled a little deeper into his arms; his beard prickled a little against her skin, but she didn't mind. She had missed that feeling.  
"I am home now," He whispered gently.  
"How did things go?"  
"We'll talk about in the morning."  
"Alright..." Pepper mumbled, she decided not push any more questions on him; she could tell he was exhausted. Only a few minutes passed before she heard him snoring contentedly. Smiling Pepper drifted off to sleep still curled in his warm embrace.

 

Pepper woke the next morning to find the bed next to her empty; had she dreamed the whole thing? A crash from downstairs answered her question. Tony was mostly likely downstairs cooking. Pepper slipped out of bed and made her way downstairs, and found exactly what she was expecting: Tony attempting to cook an omelette, while toasting bread, and doing some kind of research on a tablet.  
"Morning sleepy head," Tony said chipperly and flipped the omelette. Pepper stepped into the kitchen cautiously, why had he suddenly become in such a great mood.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Pepper asked and stepped close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He just smiled down at her happily and kissed her. Pepper squinted up at him, and felt his forehead. He didn't feel warm.  
"Would you quit it?" Tony asked grabbing her hand in his and kissing it. "I'm fine, just excited."  
"Excited for what?"  
"You'll see after breakfast," Was all he said before slipping the omelette onto a plate, and grabbing the toast out of the toaster oven, "Come sit."  
Pepper followed Tony into the dining room, he set the plate down and pulled a chair out for her. Pepper sat down. This was so out of character for him. 

When Pepper had finished eating Tony lead her down into the basement. There was something with a large sheet draped over it.  
"What is that?" Pepper asked.  
"It's for you," Tony said and kissed her cheek. Pepper stepped forward and pulled the sheet down. Beneath it was an Iron Man suit, but it was much different then Tony's; it was smaller, and more slender. It was built to fit a woman. It was painted a deep purple, with outlines of black and gold here and there. It was beautiful.  
"She's all yours," Tony hugged his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Pepper smiled, "Happy birthday Pepper."  
Pepper whirled around in shock. For the first time in the 20 years since they had known each other Tony had remembered her birthday, and for the first time in her life she had forgotten it.  
"I remembered," Tony smiled sheepishly, and Pepper hugged him, "I figured that if we are going to do this as a team, then I better make sure we can work as team all the way."  
"Thank you Tony!" Pepper hugged him tighter. He flinched a little. Pepper let go of him awkwardly, "Sorry I--"  
"It's fine Pep, I am fine," Tony reassured her, and pulled her close to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and they stood together in peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably will not be much stuff like this. This is not going to be a happy story just incase you can't tell. If you want happy please visit London's Worst Nightmare, that is a nice fun fic in which Tony gets meet Sherlock Holmes (the one that looks exactly like him), but if this story intrigues you please stick around, and check every once in a while. Questions? Comments? Concerns?


End file.
